onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Myukuru
|epithet = |affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer |age = 25 |birth = November 17th |jva = Momo Ishibashi }} Charlotte Myukuru is the 25th daughter and 56th child of the Charlotte Family and an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. She is a longarm-human hybrid and the third quadruplet sister of Mobile, Marble, and Maple. Appearance Myukuru is an average sized woman with tanned skin. She has periwinkle hair and iris eyes. She wears a blue shirt with the number "100" in pink written on her chest, with white round padding on her elbows, a pair of white gloves and thick grey bracelets with a pink line. She also wears a short pink leaf skirt and high pink sandal boots. Personality Myukuru is loyal to her family and crew, as she joined the enraged army to avenge Cracker's defeat and later joined Oven's army at Cacao Island to ambush the Straw Hats. In the anime, she was furious with disbelief when Brûlée reveled that Luffy defeated Katakuri. Abilities and Powers As an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, Myukuru has authority over lower-ranking members of her crew. Her combat powers and abilities are unknown besides those native to Long-Arms, but she is presumably strong as she is an officer of a Yonko-led crew. She joined the Enraged Army that fought Luffy and Nami and sustained no injuries from the conflict. Weapons Myukuru is seen wielding a katana, but it's unknown how proficient she is in using it. History Whole Cake Island Arc After Charlotte Cracker was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, Myukuru joined the enraged army to avenge him. Once Luffy and Nami were overwhelmed, Big Mom's army learned that the Vivre Card Nami had in her possession came from Lola, which surprised them. The army then headed back to Sweet City with the captured Straw Hat Pirates. She was then present with her siblings when Luffy and Nami were imprisoned and questioned by Big Mom over her Den Den Mushi. Myukuru stood and watched her siblings taunt Luffy and Nami when Anglais brought word of an intruder in the castle. Myukuru and all of her siblings but Charlotte Opera left the library. Myukuru also attended her brother Mont-d'Or's meeting regarding the Sanji Retrieval Team's status on Whole Cake Island. When the Tamatebako exploded, Myukuru reported to her siblings from the second floor meeting room using a Den Den Mushi while the castle collapsed. She later went to Cacao Island with many of her siblings to join Charlotte Oven and his battalion to ambush Luffy and the Straw Hats. As the Straw Hats' promised rendezvous time drew near, the Big Mom Pirates prepared to ambush Luffy once he exited the Mirro-World. Myukuru was surprised when she saw Pekoms exiting the Mirro-World with Luffy and a captured Brûlée. When Brûlée revealed to everyone that Luffy had defeated Katakuri, she was completely shocked. Major Battles *The Enraged Army vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Nami Trivia *Her name might be a pun on the pastry "Kurumiyu", which match the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates food themed names. **"Kurumi" is the Japanese word for Walnut as well as a popular name. *She is the first Longarm-Human hybrid to be introduced. *She is the first female member of the Longarm Tribe to be introduced. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Myukuru fr:Charlotte Myukuru it:Charlotte Myukuru ru:Шарлотта Мюкуру es:Charlotte Myukuru pl:Charlotte Myukuru Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Sweet City Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Longarm Hybrids Category:Swordsmen